Jack's Damn Dares
by Winder
Summary: Jack dares Aster to say a pick up line to Noah during lunch which ends up leading to something he didn't expect. Bunny X Toothless (Bight)


**Summary: **Jack dares Aster to say a pick up line to Noah during lunch which ends up leading to something he didn't expect.

**Pairing:** Bunnymund X Toothless

**Winder:** So I was just talking to my boyfriend about Bight (Or Bucktooth) and my little sister walked up to me and said, 'I've seen your picture before. It's in the dictionary under damn." Needless to say that we both thought it would be a funny line for Bunny to say to Toothless.

Jack's Damn Dares

This had to be a suicide mission. Aster knew that for a fact and it seemed that all of his friends knew it too as they snickered behind him while he marched off to his doom.

Now anyone who was anybody knew that you never, ever pissed off Noah Fury. It was just a bad idea all together and could have lead from anything from broken bones to being in a coma for two weeks depending on his mood and how easy he felt like going on someone that day. That being said it was also know that you never, for any reason tried to flirt with him or embarrass him at all.

Something which Aster was about to do in about two seconds flat as he drew closer and closer to the table full of the 'dragon' members.

There was no doubt in Aster's mind however that if worst came to worst he was able to take Noah on. He knew that they were both very good fighters and when it came down to it they would probably end up at a draw or something with maybe a twin hospital visit, but he really didn't want that to happen. Regardless of the fact that they were from different groups that were nearly always at each others throats he respected Noah, more so than even their leader who was also someone that Aster held in high regard. If he didn't do this though than the punishment would have been Jack stealing both Noah's gym clothes and his casual clothes when he was going to be taking a shower in the gym class they shared together. Worse yet his clothing was going to be replaced by some of the brightest and girliest clothing that Tooth owned. So, for the sake of any students that wouldn't be able to help but laugh and Noah's fists that would no doubt be bruised and dripping blood by the time he was done with leaving a trail of teeth, Aster just decided to get it over with.

The closer that he drew to the table though the quieter they all became as they each turned to stare at the gray haired male that was walking up to their table with his head held high and his face burning red. Oddly enough however Noah and Hiccup were the last ones to turn to them, both of them talking about something in hushed words until Astrid gabbed her elbow into Hiccup's shoulder and nodded her head in the direction of the one who was now standing at the end of their table.

Not wanting to seem any more nervous than he already was Aster nodded his head to Noah before he figured he might as well just get this over with while the whole lunch room seemed to grow a little bit quieter.

"Hey Fury, I believe I've seen your picture around somewhere." He started while the dark haired male raised a brow in confusion as everyone shifted their gazes back and forth between the two. Bringing his hand up he rubbed at his forehead before he continued as he let out a long sigh. "It was in the dictionary next to Damnnnn."

It seemed as if everyone in the room had gone dead silent at that as barely anyone even dared to let out a cough.

Snotlout seemed to be the first one to recover, his cheeks puffing up as a fist was brought to his lips when he tried to hold back a snicker. He seemed to lose himself pretty quickly though before he was full out busting his gut and slapping a hand against the table.

"Ahahahahaha! Are you kidding me right now!" He said, his lips pulled far back in a wide grin while Aster dropped his hand and scowled at the other, his face burning way hotter than before.

"That's a lamest line I've ever heard!"

Apparently Snotlout's laugh was contagious as everyone around was soon chuckling along and even Astrid and Hiccup had to cover their mouths and duck their heads a little bit to hide their own amusement.

He didn't even bother looking at Noah as he scrubbed his hand over his face while he went to make his way back to his table. At least it seemed that Noah was to shocked to bother starting a fight.

"Aster."

Or maybe not.

Turning back to face him he gave a nod of his head as he waited to see when and where Noah wanted to meet for them to fight it out without having to get expelled. Noah's voice seemed to cause a hush to fall around the cafe again however as everyone became silent in order to hear what he was going to say.

"I think I've seen your picture around too. It's in the dictionary under Boyfriend, right next to an explanation of the question mark."

Aster had to blink at the other for a moment as his brain tried to slowly catch up with the rest of what had just happened. Was Noah, the Noah Fury, asking him out?

Shifting his weight over to one leg as his placed his hands in his pockets he continued to stare at the other while everyone else also seemed to wait for his answer. Noah didn't look like he was joking, but he didn't look like he was going to say anything more on it either. At least not until Aster said something.

"I thought my picture was in the dictionary next to the word Interested." He decided, feeling as if he'd said the right thing when Noah's lips spread into a small smirk.

"I guess both of ours will have to be moved to Taken hm?" He snickered as some of the people at his table mouths fell wide open.

"Guess so." Aster said, the burn on his cheeks seeming to be coming back as a smile worked its way over his face while Noah's own grin widened.

"Offroading and burgers?" Noah asked, his question making it nearly impossible for Aster not to chuckle while he shook his head.

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed as Noah simply nodded before he turned back to the conversation he was having with Hiccup that Aster had interrupted.

Turning back to his table Aster couldn't help but be a little bit pleased with himself as he saw the dropped jaws and small smirks across his friend's faces.

Maybe Jack's dare weren't all that bad.


End file.
